


【元祖夹心】思春期的三重奏

by xyc1129



Category: KHR - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyc1129/pseuds/xyc1129





	【元祖夹心】思春期的三重奏

思春期的三重奏  
元祖夹心3p车  
请确定自己已经年满十八再继续观看，谢谢。

 

“哈、………”  
视野如同风里烛火一样忽明忽灭。  
充斥耳膜的不知道是来自谁的喘息声，湿热暧昧的气流像春夜涌动的潮水来回扑打在耳后敏感的肌肤上，身后的那个人正握着他的腰，将他紧紧箍在怀里。  
好热，肢体相叠将人体的温度交融成高温，些许的汗意从皮肤底下渗出，是略显黏腻的触感。

细碎的吻正如雨点一样缠绵而稠密地、一个接一个地落在后颈和肩背。背后的人一边轻吻着，一边低声叫着他的名字。

“阿纲、阿纲……”  
原本清亮的、总是活力满满的嗓音因为情欲和渴求而变得低沉又喑哑，宛如吸满了水的棉絮一样又厚又重，将整个耳廓都塞得满满的。

变了调的嗓音里隐约的熟识感令他勉强的想起原来背后的人是山本。

 

所以、我们现在、在做什么呢……  
大脑像是生了锈的齿轮一样完全无法思考，陌生而汹涌的情潮将他吞没进巨大的无法逃离的漩涡，不管是那些细密的吻、还是贴在背后的火一样的胸膛、还是紧紧握着腰上的双手、还是不知道为何正奇怪地大张开的双腿。  
都是脱离自己思考能力的事。

我们究竟在、做什么呢？

沢田纲吉想问，但一张口便发现连自己的喉咙都已经成为情欲的叛徒，只会发出破碎断续的喘气和毫无意义的呻吟，甚至于无法发出成型的句子。

 

我们一开始、不是在补课吗……  
他终于回想起来，自己和山本不是因为考试的事情正拜托了狱寺君开小灶，三个人一起补课吗……

说起来、狱寺君在哪………

 

这时他才想起，自己双腿正奇怪地打开着这件事情。  
是有一双手，正强硬地握住腿弯，将它们分开的。

他勉强地偏了下头，山本武的头正挨着侧颈，运动少年修剪得有些短而硬的发茬搔得已经有些过度敏感的皮肤酥痒难耐。

 

然后他看见了被自己的手不知道是捧着还是按住了，那颗银色的脑袋正俯首在自己的双腿中间。

狱寺隼人正在像孩子舔舐糖果一样吮吻着他大腿根的嫩肉。

濡湿的感觉从脚踝一路逶迤向上，艳丽的红痕沿途盛开在没怎么晒过太阳的白皙皮肤上，顺着细瘦的小腿、透着粉红的膝盖一直延伸进大腿根内侧绵软细腻的软肉。那个口口声声喊着要做自己左右手的少年埋头期间，有些笨拙又狂热地舔弄着那团无辜的皮肉，带起啧啧的水声。

这到底是……什么情况……  
他的大脑好像要彻底当机了。

“狱、狱寺———”他叫了一声，那无力颤抖着的嗓音将他自己都吓了一跳，无法相信这竟然是从自己的喉咙里发出的声音：“别……”  
微弱的反对没能继续，沢田纲吉被人捧住了脸颊扭向身后的一侧，山本武将他对另一个人的呼唤尽数以吻封缄。他的吻如同滚烫的海浪瞬间将沢田纲吉完全吞没，舌尖以完全不像山本的霸道行径长驱直入，扫过敏感的黏膜侵入到口腔内。

 

而被他叫到名字的左右手终于抬起了头。露出那双淬满情欲的碧绿色眼眸，宛如春水般荡漾着最深刻的思慕和渴求。

 

狱寺隼人仰望着被山本武抱在怀中的首领，柔韧的腰肢被紧箍着固定在原地，满是唾液和吻痕的双腿被自己握在手中，张开成不可思议的模样。  
十代目和山本正在接吻。

 

唇舌激烈交缠在一起，十代目似乎已经喘不过气来，摇着头、发出抗拒的呜咽声，但是只要拉开一点距离就会立刻被扣住后脑勺更热烈地追逐上来。  
偶尔从唇瓣的缝隙之间能看到嫣红的舌尖被棒球混蛋用牙齿磨咬着叼住，或者是来不及的吞咽下去的唾液顺着嘴角向下垂落划开一道银亮的颓靡痕迹。

那个混蛋瞥下眼角冲自己的方向抛下一个跃跃欲试的挑衅眼神。

切，不过是个棒球笨蛋。  
狱寺隼人从牙关里挤出一声冷冷的，俯下身终于将嘴唇贴上双腿间的嫩芽，它怯生生的半硬着，顶端渗漉出些许半透明的粘液。

沢田纲吉被他的大胆举动吓到全身都弹了一下，手忙脚乱地想叫停然而双手握住那头顺滑的银发却无力再将他推开，不曾体验过的快感席卷而来如同电流般蹿过脊椎。

 

无法控制的感官浪潮在逐渐的堆叠成惊涛巨浪，灭顶的情欲将他整个人都吞噬其中，然而所有的呻吟却都被山本用嘴唇封得严严实实。

不知不觉间，生理性的泪水已经充满眼眶，将睫毛都弄得黏黏湿湿的，喘不上来气而导致的缺氧令头脑昏昏沉沉，眼前一片空白。

他很快就有些无法忍受，蜷缩起脚趾哭求起来。  
“狱寺君、放开……”再这样下去，会直接——  
可是山本似乎不愿意放过他，即使是这个时候，他也没能将话完整地说出口，剩下的话音被不依不饶的唇舌纠缠着，模糊成了不成调的咿唔声。

 

最后射出来的时候他忍不住悲惨地哭出了声，不管是突然强势得吓人的山本还是眼睛亮得可怕的狱寺君都完全不听他叫停，作为DT沢田纲吉基本上可以说是秒射，这种诡异当中带着羞耻的快感是种非常陌生的体验。

 

身后有什么炙热的东西抵住了下半身，紧接着他便听到山本努力隐忍着却变得越来越粗重的呼吸，好像有点预料到自己将会遭遇什么的沢田纲吉有些漫无边际地心想这进不去吧。  
然后他便被握住胯骨，被硬物一寸一寸地侵入到了身体的最深处。

与其说是疼痛，倒不如说是有点麻木。  
一开始是真的很疼的，但是后来因为疼痛过度，反而开始失去感觉了，山本虽然说平时很温和，但是这种时候却意外地果决又强硬，几乎是毫无停顿地就挺进到了最后。

狱寺隼人凑过来吻了他的脸颊，丢人的眼泪被轻柔地吻去。  
山本武开始动了起来，硕大的硬物碾过肠道，快感飞快窜过脊柱攀升向上，沢田纲吉茫然地低哼起来，然后被狱寺隼人同样的尽数封缄。

狱寺隼人的口腔里有还没褪去的腥味，这让泽田纲吉充血似的满脸红透。  
但是狱寺君好像把那个东西全部吞下去了。

身前和身后被同时毫不留情地攻占了。  
狱寺君和山本不太一样的地方是他对于留下印记这件事情更加执着，总是用牙齿叼住某块皮肉反复的碾磨吮吸，很快半个胸膛都是他留下的吻痕。浅粉色的乳尖被吸入唇间狠狠地品尝过了，因为濡湿而受到刺激挺立在空气当中。

 

小小的卧室里窗帘被拉拢，昏黄的夕阳从遮挡之间露出一束温暖的光线，室内安静得只听得见细微的呜咽声、黏腻的水声、肉体相撞的声音、还有粗重的竭力隐忍的喘息声。

 

被山本狠狠入侵过的后穴换给了狱寺君，白色浊液顺着被抽插进出的硬物带出的粉红色内壁流淌出来，再被捣成细碎的泡沫。身后撑住泽田纲吉身体的人换成了狱寺隼人，而身前将他呼吸和呻吟完全掌控的人换成了山本。

已经不知道泄出过第几次，总之下半身都已经快要失去知觉了。然而自己体力卓绝的两名守护者似乎才刚刚吃完开胃菜，望过来的眼神凝满暗沉的欲望。就算已经哭着喊过好几次不要了也没有用，因为再多抱怨叫停都会被用嘴唇堵回去，中间有那么一小会儿他可能真的失去意识了，然而再醒过来的时候狱寺君好像才刚刚进来一样，耳边粗重的喘息声和后穴涨得更大的硬挺都仿佛告诉他自己只是稍微走神了那么一两秒。

但是身前被山本继续半是咬半是舔的留下的印记已经快将全身都盖满了，连小腹这种无关紧要的地方都被咬得惨不忍睹。

眼前的画面在痛苦与欢愉的交织当中呈现出忽明忽灭的间断。无数烟花在脑海中炸裂开来，身体在极乐的巅峰中出现轻微的痉挛，颤抖着射出最后一点已经稀薄得像水的液体，被山本的舌尖卷住全部吞下。在终于越来越重的撞击当中狱寺隼人终于将精液尽数射进那已经泥泞不堪的后穴。

 

两名守护者的亲吻一左一右地落在首领茫然失焦的眼睛上。


End file.
